(when boys suck) i'll be there for you
by eltinka
Summary: lydia & malia & girl talk & a kiss


"Dude, everyone knows about the fuckery between us and Stiles," Malia tells Lydia. "If I learned anything from you, and I've been learning ayy-_lot_, its that you don't need a guy. Girls don't need a guy. I don't need a guy."

Lydia's mouth quirked up at the side. "You've learned well," she complimented, tossing her waves to the side. "Motherfucker, your hair is amazing as shit." Lydia laughs, flattered and confident. And at the fact that she hangs out with Scott and Stiles way too much. "Your vocabulary has improved."

"So have my cool as fuck super-senses."

"I've noticed."

Green eyes scan the face of her friend, a not-so-unfamiliar adoration spreading inside of her. Malia seemed to be the opposite of her; slim, lean limbs, tan skin, warm eyes, with an open heart. The most they had in common was their straightforwardness and attraction to a dumb idiot. Oh, and not to mention, they were supernatural teenagers who've save their home, Beacon Hills, countless times now.

At first, they were wary of each other, but curiosity got the best of 'em. The banshee and the werecoyote had their own kind of magnetism; they had wit, they had their own kinda flame. Lydia taught Malia calculus and self-comfort. Malia taught Lydia the rules of the wild and how to run without stopping.

"Boys suck," Malia pouts and the feeling is mutual, honestly.

"I feel you," Lydia responds. One day, she'll tell Malia just how moronic she used to be for a genius.

"You know that Stiles is totally in love with you, right? Oh, and also, I am literally a bitch! Like what the holy fuck?! But yeah, it hurt when I realized and stuff but its okay 'cause -" she giggles and blushes and Lydia smiles, "I kissed Kira. On the mouth. She's like a little bunny rabbit, y'know? I wanna sink my teeth into her. But normal girls don't do that. And yeah so basically I call dibs on Kira if she ever dumps Scott."

Lydia's dimples puncture her cheeks. "You're really something, Lia."

"Don't tell Scott!"

"I promise." She squeezes Malia's hand.

Lydia shifted herself on top of her purple comforter, stretching out her legs in the safety of her home. No threats. Just good old fashioned girl talk. She glances over at her bedside table, where her favorite picture in the world resides until the brunette before her snapped her back to reality.

"Hey, what's your sign? According to Kira, I'm an Aries. Its fire and it means I'm brave."

"Pisces. The element associated with my sign is water but I don't really believe in it." This ensues Malia's puppy face. "Why not?"

Lydia attempts a puppy face of her own. She guesses that it works because Malia's expression melts into awe. "I don't know. There's no actual proof behind it that makes it seem the least bit genuine. I believe in facts. And the sociopathic assholes that roam this town."

A roar of laughter fills Lydia's room. "When you curse, I like it."

"Stiles is an Aries too, by the way."

"Really? Well, he is brave."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Its not your fault," Malia admits. "I thought it was at first, but its not. He just… _helped _me, y'know? He's great. And cute. But he doesn't know what he wants." Lydia reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind her friend's ear. Ally did that sometimes, when she was upset but was too stubborn to admit it, and it always relaxed her. The same effect settles onto Malia, judging by the way her tense body had relaxed under her touch.

"I know what that feels like, Lia. I get it." A reassuring, half-grin graced Lydia's features. "I just need… somethin' physical. I like being touched. It feels right, it feels _good_," Malia confessed. Lydia nodded in understanding. "I… I was like that, too. Even if it hurt me, I craved it. I saw it as a light. It can be, if you're with the right person."

Malia smiled shyly. "Can we kiss?" she asked innocently, pleading with eyes full of hope. Lydia froze for a couple of seconds before shaking it off. "Yeah, we can."

Lydia watched as Malia pushed herself up from lying on her side to matching her own sitting position. They both licked their lips in anticipation and nervousness, wondering just how it was going to feel.

Just then, Lydia realized another similarity between them; their desire for control. But at this very moment, both were stunned, paralyzed with no idea what to do next.

"On the count of three?" Lydia suggested, her forest hues locking with the deep chocolate of Malia's.

"Yeah, on the count of gay. I mean three. Wait…"

"What?"

"Why're we afraid? We're not afraid of _anything_."

So then Lydia takes Malia's pretty face in her hands and crushes their lips together. Its soft and warm and tingles travel from their mouths to the rest of their bodies. They both deepen the kiss, Malia's bottom lip between Lydia's.

And carefully, they break apart, chests slightly heaving. "Woah, dude. No wonder why Stiles stares at your mouth all the time." A blush heats Lydia's cheeks. Malia steals another smooch from Lydia after leaning forward.

"Awesome, Lydia. Seriously. I am now two million percent sure that I swing both ways."

Lydia laughs, heartily and loudly.

Its the best she's felt in a long time.


End file.
